New Nightmares
by Rin reject
Summary: Jewel Oakley Yale is a new girl. Bad luck seems to follow her where ever she goes, so it's not a wonder it follows her to Forks. She never believed in true love, so what happens when the ultimate connection is made on her? Jacob/OC fanfic. Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**New Nightmares**

**Prologue**

My name is,** J**ewel **O**akley **Y**ale.

Or as my family _used_ to say** JOY**.

Despite my name, there was very little joy, in my life. Things never really started out well for me.

When I was 6 my mother ran off with another man. She just left family and I alone. Since my dad never had a sister, he knew very little about how to take care of young girls. As a result, I had to learn all the girl necessities of growing up myself, but I also got take care of my sister, which strangely enough…….I really enjoyed it. Rachel and I were best friends, its hard not to be when the only girl you can go to in your family, is your sister.

Rachel and I were always unique. Even though we were sisters, Rachel looked exactly like my father, where as I looked like my mother.

Rachel had inherited the Yale's interesting eye color. Purple. There was a very distinctive history of many members from my fathers side of the family harboring purple eyes. Yes, it's a real eye color, and yes, it's very rare. Rachel's hair was a soft brown, with stunning golden highlights. Even though her hair only reached her shoulders, it somehow always blew with the breeze. Rachel always seems to find clothes that fit her frame amazingly well. Despite the two years age differences, Rachel loomed at whole 3 inches above me by the time she was 13. That would've been two years ago. It's amazing that two years ago she was 5'7, who knows how much she could've grown since then. If she was still alive, she would most likely be a model.

I really missed my sister. I would share with everyone what happened to her. But to do that, I would have to relive the day. That's something I just couldn't do. That was the day I lost everything, the day when It seemed I was lost forever in the shadow's of the world. All because of _her_.

Forks is because of _her_. That's the only thing I have to thank _her_ for. _She_ gave me forks. _She_ essentially brought me here. To my 'happy' place. Or at least the happiest I could get after what _she_ did.

No. I cant do this. It's too hard. All the memories that took so long to repress are flooding my mind. My past was another story for another day. Another day, when I'm stronger, a day when the light is back into my life. A day when I can remember things without bawling for hours on end. Another day.

**Okay. So this is my new story I'm putting out. **

**It's a Twilight story. It centers around Jacob/OC. But it's also kind of just being inside of the Twilight world. The main characters name was supposed to be Phoenix Traitor. Which means blood trader. But I thought it fit to change the name. I like that fact that her initials spell out JOY. **

**No this is not the first chapter. It's just the prologue; it explains some stuff about the main character, like why she is sooooooo emo. The first chapter will have actual explanations and events in it. So yes please stick around for the actual first chapter seeing as how this prologue absolutely sucks.**

**-Rin-**


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

"Hello, and welcome to……American Idol!" Ugh. Ryan Seacrest.

"I love this show! Isn't Ryan such a cutie?" I turned my head to the left to see my mother gazing at the Television like some lovesick teenager. "Honey, what do you think?"

My mother's blonde locks turned and looked at me with a glimmer of hope in her eyes, like some sort of connection was possible. I hated it when those brown eyes looked at me. It was like looking straight into a mirror of myself. Almost a premonition of what I would look like in the next 20 years. I sometimes felt that resemblance scared my father. Even though his first and only love who he gave his whole heart to had left him, he still had to look at her. Remember her face every time he looked at mine…… What could be worse than that?

"I think Ryan is a homo. We should watch sports." My step-father Jim tried to grab for the remote, before my mom snatched it away. I sighed Jim thought everyman in showbiz was gay. I will never ever understand him in a million years. 

Jim was a typical, middle-age man. Plain and simple. He had a receding hair line, and a very prominent beer belly, probably from all the parties he has been to. Apparently teachers love having parties, and its some secret rule that it's not a party unless the football coach is there.

These were my 'parents.' Or at least _now_ they were. My birthmother whom, left my birthfather, for my stepfather. The two people I wanted to detest most in the world, yet somehow could not bring myself to accomplish.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

My mother arose from the couch and walked into the kitchen; straight to the fridge. My eyes continued to stare at the television, yet somehow I was aware of her movements. From the background I heard the fridge door open, and my mother sighed.

"Damn, Joy we're out of Sprite. Would you mind running out and getting some?" I glanced at the clock. 3:16. Yeah mom, real responsible, sending out your 16 year old daughter out in the middle of the night to get your caffeine fix. 

"Sure Mom." No matter how unsafe it was, it was better than watching Ryan Seacrest go on and on about iTunes, and the new things that happen on American Idol. Rising from my position on the couch I grabbed the keys, and walked out of the door into the cool night air.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ugh. You stupid car start!" I banged my head against the wheel, and sounded the horn. Surprised, I jumped up and looked straight out the windshield.

I have currently taken to admitting that my car can no longer run. I had yet to receive my mother's Sprite and I left my cell phone at home. Honestly I would rather be at home watching the homosexual American Idol host. "Ugh." I reclined the seat back and closed my eyes. I was just outside of town, near La Push, a local Indian Reservation. No one was going to find me until morning. So I might as well get some sleep. I closed my eyes, remembering the stories that my father had told me about what happened between him and Emma, my mother.

--------------------------------------------------

Jim and my mother met when they were in high school, according to her, she felt a certain kind of attraction between the two of them immediately. My mother, a slightly ditzy cheerleader, met Jim in high school, but never hand the nerve to ask him out. While Jim, the huge football player, never wanted to deal with girls in high school. He wanted to focus on his career, which was the exact reason he never asked my mother out. So after 5 years, graduating high school and dropping out of college, my mother got married to Mark Yale.

Mark Yale was an assistant coach on the Green Bay Packers team for a couple of years, which is how she met my father; she was one of the dancers. You know the ones that come out during half-time. 

After two years of being married, my mother gave birth to me. Two years later, my sister was born. Unfortunately after my sister was born, my mother only stayed with my dad for 4 years. They were both still working for the Green Bay packers, when my father discovered something he never wanted to.

One day, three years after the birth of his last child. My father happened to go into the team locker room, after one of the games, to lock everything up. There he caught my mother and Jim in the middle of the single most terrifying act to him. He never told me what really happened, but it was obvious.

Jim joined the team right after Rachel was born. According to my father, she was about two months old. My father had always suspected something was going on between them, but thought it was just a bad break up. After all, he did know that they went to the same school together. I guess, it never really crossed his mind that something had been currently going on. For anyone that doesn't know what I mean, my mother was cheating on my father with Jim. This is exactly the reason I want to hate both of them. My mother for cheating, and Jim, for letting her.

Since then, things started to become more obvious. They didn't even bother hiding that the two of them had an intimate relationship, after my dad found out. My mother filed for divorce papers and my father, heart broken signed them. He was a pretty successful assistant coach, and as a result she got half of his money. Every time I asked him why he didn't put up a fight for his money, he just tells me that he got what was most precious to him. His daughters, and the memories he could keep on replaying of him and Emma. My mother ran off with Jim. At first they lived in Seattle, and then Jim got a job to coach a football team here in Forks and moved. My mother works as a waitress at a local diner and I, am now fully enrolled at Forks High. 

I think my whole experience with my parents is partially why I have such corrupted views on love. Everyone says they should wait to have sex, until they get married, and that they would only get married to someone they love. Yet, if that was true, why would King Henry create a whole new religion so that he could divorce his wives. There wouldn't be any reason for it. If you were supposed to practice abstinence and wait then, why would they have divorces? Humans are just animals; we are like every other animal out there. We have sex to procreate, to make sure our genes live on. We aren't penguins, we don't believe in soul mates, love is just something that we made up so that little kids could have fairy tales and be happy. It doesn't exist. In all honesty, we really are closely related to dolphins, we have intercourse for enjoyment, plain and simple.

Amazingly enough having an inner monologue rolling in your head about love, can make you really tired. I some how drifted off in the middle of my thoughts. Falling asleep listening to the cicadas' sound, right outside of my car doors.

**-------------------------------------------**

I awoke startled, staring straight out the windshield of my car. I could have sworn I heard something in the bushes, and not something small, something big enough to bring out of my slumber. I glanced at the clock, 5:53. It was 2 hours after I left the house and still dark out side. I continued to stare at the bushes for another ten minutes, at least. My eyes searching the woods for any signs of what made the sound. Ironically, not long after I let my guard down, an animal jumped from the bushes, or what I thought was animal.

I stared disbelievingly, a wolf stood in front of my car staring at me through the windshield. Yet, this was not an ordinary wolf, it stood at least 7 feet high, and had the build closely related to a human. But the most peculiar thing was that it was just staring at me, unmoving, and I staring back at it.

Suddenly the wolf started charging at the car. I closed my eyes afraid of what was coming next. Time seemed to run even faster, I slammed on the gas petal in a last chance attempt to see if I couldn't get away.

Now usually wolfs don't tend to linger in front of human, unless they, 1. Have rabies or 2. Plan to kill said human. 

And honestly, right about now I hope it's the first one.

------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so that the first chapter. I like it. I don't know if you guys will, but I do.**

**Strangely I find this character a lot more fun to right then my Jack one.**

**Ummmm……I'm sorry if I offended anyone with my comments on the views of love and marriage, but….that's my interpretation of it. If you don't like oh, well. It's kinda crucial to the story line. **

**I hope you guys did like it, at first I didn't think I was going to but in the part about Emma and Mark's past. Yet, I somehow found it fun to write and wanted to exaggerate on it. And I haven't decided yet, but I think I might be foreshadowing, if I want it to be. I mean I don't like those story lines, where boy/girl loses girl/boy because girl/boy cheated on them. Sooooooooooo……yeahh. I'm trying to think of something out of the norm, because that kind of thing happens wayyyyyyy to often. But I having some real trouble with what to do with this story, which is why it is taking so long to come out. Anywayz, hope you like it, and Comment.**

**-Rinny-**


	3. Chapter 3: The Collision

I heard a thunk. My windshield, before the impact, was complete. Now it had a huge crack lodged inside the center of the glass.

I was absolutely elated. My seemingly dead car was now 10 feet ahead of its previous location. Not only that, but the animal was 20 feet behind. Most likely dead.

"Ughhhh."

Oh. My. God. Animals do not make that noise! In that moment my happiness disappeared at that moment. That was not a noise animals make!

I turned to look into the rear view mirror……..and low and behold, I did not run over an animal, but a man. A six foot tall man. Lying in the middle of the street.

I gulped.

"Okay Jewel, relax." I coerced myself. "You didn't just hit a person, you hit a wolf. I mean there is no way that he was an animal…..well unless you were sleeping or dreaming….which you were! Shit, shit, SHIT! "I started freaking out.

"You know what it doesn't matter if you were asleep becausssseeeee……because he shouldn't be out this late at night! But then again neither should I!" I stopped the middle of my monologue and looked back into the mirror. He wasn't moving. Without realizing it, I rushed out of the car to the body in the street.

I stared blankly at the body waiting for it to breathe. I even held my own breath as if it would some how transcend itself to him.

"Oh my god! I killed someone! I'm going to jail and then be put to the death sentence. This cant be happeni-"

"Ummm….could you stop that, your voice can get fairly annoying." Another gasp escaped my lips as my head slashed around.

The man that had been lying on the ground was now getting up. I was in awe, he just got hit by a car, and now he was walking around as if nothing had ever happened.

"Thank God!" I ran to him. "Um… are you okay? You should probably go to a hospital. After all you were just hit by a car. Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"No, no I'm fine." I stared at him in disbelief.

"Umm…. You do realize that you were just hit by a car, a very large car, right? Are you sure there is nothing wrong with you, no brain damage or maybe the impact numbed your nervous system." I tapped his shoulder.

Everything seemed to freeze in that second. He suddenly turned around right at that moment, breaking the tension in that dark road.

The moon lit his dark features in all the right places. His dark brown eyes mixed brilliantly with the cool night surrounding us. He gave off this foreboding, but kind look, that most don't harvest.

"Why did you hit me anyway?" The question took me by surprise. Why does anybody run over someone with a car…well besides to kill them….

"Well… I – I th- you know it really is a funny story, you see I had just woken up, and I ….. I thought you were…..umm…you... know….a wolf. So I got scared and hit you!" I looked for his response and he was staring at me like I was crazy. "See! It really was some ridiculous story."

No response. Of course who in their right mind would respond to someone like me. Some loon.

"You do know…. Umm…. That there are frequent wolf attacks up here, right? It's probably not safe to be around here alone at night." It seems he would be that loon that believes my story.

"Umm…Thanks for the warning but my car died so… I didn't really have any other choice."

"Well it seems to be working now." He chuckled lightly.

I couldn't help but smile at his laughter; it was somehow very pleasing to my ears. "Yeah, yeah it does but are you sure that you're okay, I mean you were hit by a car after all." I attacked his hand suctioning it beneath my grip and dragging him to the car. "Come on now the hospital is very close and it should be a synch to get there, well now that my car is working."

"LOOK! I really don't need to go to the hospital, I'm fine." Despite his harsh tone at the beginning of his speech, his desperate need to stay away from the hospital would have gone completely unnoticed.

I pushed the man- well boy really- in my car and started the engine… well, I tried to start the engine but it once again would not respond. Apparently my car only wants to work when it can run over cute boys. "Damn." I collapsed my head onto the horn, letting the racket fill my ears as I found my anger release. Well, on the bright side, at least that function of my car still worked.

"Your engine is shot." I stared at him.

"How do you know that?"

"I checked out the car while you were having your little conniption." I stared at him, how could he even leave the car, I never heard a sound coming from his direction…of course it was quite possible that the honking made me deaf.

"When did you leave? I didn't even hear you!"

"I'm very swift on my feet, a recently developed talent actually. He looked at me and smiled. I, like any sensible teenager, smiled back. Yet for some reason as soon as I did he broke eye contact. It was like we ere four again, and he was just caught doing something he knew he shouldn't be participating in. "So umm…your car is not working."

"Yeah."

"And were going to be stuck here all night."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Great and awkward conversation…..gay baby.

"So," well apparently he sensed it too. "I'm going back home."

Oh no! He can't leave, what if another dream wolf attacks or I hit him with my non-working car…..again. Man, he's making a grab for the door handle, say something anything, now! Before it's too late and he leaves forever.

"Stay with me!"

"What?"

_WHAT?!_ UGH! I could say something anything! I could make a joke, or say something smart! But No! I had to go and make t complete fool of myself.

"Umm…okay, but only until morning." Oh my god. Either I have the most attractive puppy dog face ever or he is some kind of idiot.

He found the lever to lean his seat back and I t collapsed under his weight, falling level to the seat behind it. I smiled at him, and imitated his exact moments.

"I'm Jewel, by the way." I stuck out my hand, waiting for it to envelop in warmth. When the hand found the warmth it longed for, it felt amazing. My whole body warmed up to the touch, it was if he was some type of personal heater, which could make anything it touched feel incredibly comfortable.

"Jacob." After that, we both turned toward opposite sides of the car and feel into dreamless slumbers.

--

Light….Why is everything so light?

"Mmmmm….. Hey Jacob what time is it?" No response, well he's probably still asleep.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case. He was gone, completely missing in action. Except for a note he left.

_'Hey Jewel._

_Woke up early, you were still asleep. Left a phone, call a mechanic._

_-Jacob.'_

"Okay…." Of course low and behold there was a phone beneath the paper. "When did he get this phone?" I stared at the phone bewildered, if he had it last night…why didn't he call 911 after he got hit?

"Well, no use to dwell on the past now I have to find my phone book." Unfortunately I'm one of those girls who live in their car. I have everything in here, and it's impossible to find anything.

RINNGGGG

"WHAT THE HELL!" The egregious noise was coming from my recently obtained cell phone. This phone had just about the most annoying ring tone ever. It was like a Harpy was screeching in your ear. In a desperate need for the phone to stop ringing, I answered the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"This is Jewel, Hello."

"You know, you probably shouldn't be answering someone else's phone with your name, it's a bit riskay." A deep voice responded to my voice, a dark, soothing and sarcastic voice.

"Jacob!" A smile reached my face, as I recognized the voice.

"Hi." Sounded like he was smiling too.

"Where are you?"

"Right in front of you." I sat up in the seat of the car, and looked straight through the windshield. There was Jacob. Sitting on the roof of his car, in his dark clothes that flowed together nicely with his even darker looks. I hung up the phone and ran out of my car over to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Giving you a ride home." He got off of his car, and walked over to the passenger side door, opening it. After I got in, it closed it softly and walked over to his side. Also getting in the car.

"So what's going to happen to my car?" I glanced at the car across from us. No matter the fact that my car had an over used mileage and broke down all the time. It was still my car, and it been with me ever since I learned how to drive.

"I'll fix it. I'm pretty good with mechanics. So i'll drop you off and then tow it back to my house." He smirked at me. That smirk, it was somehow very comforting. I smiled back at him.

To my disappointment the smile was the last thing we shared. The rest of the ride home was extremely silent, well except for the occasional directions. Yet, it wasn't one of those awkward silences; it was more like one that two people that have been friends for years share. Which in itself was awkward, since we only met yesterday.

"So how do I know when you'll be done with my car?" I gathered up my stuff while we pulled into my driveway.

"I'll stop by and tell you, it will give us another chance to hang out." He winked at me, and I felt the flush rushing to my cheeks. I hesitated before rushing out of the car and to my door. I turned back to the car I had gotten out of excepting to see Jacob waving and smiling at me. But I didn't see what I wanted to.

Instead of him smiling back at me, as expected, he was staring at the steering wheel. Looking at it as if he had just seen his mother's death and the wheel was the murderer. A mix of anger and sadness contorted his face. I decided then that I never wanted to see that expression on him again. I sighed turning back to the hard, stained wood that made up my door. I entered the alternate universe of the world.

"Hey mom. I'm home."

"Did you get my groceries?"

_Of Course. _

--

**Okay, so I know that the last time I updated was like March, and I'm really sorry. But I just never really got around to wrighting any of my stories, I think I had serious writers block, but that's all right now, cause stuff should start coming more easily. I'm hoping to update the pirates one by Sunday, so keep an eye out for that too.**

**Read IamAlice 's stories, they are awesome! And I even have a character in there sooo….YEAH! Read it or I shall kill! :D**

**--Rin Reject--**


	4. Chapter 4: The Newscast

After the recent experience that had occurred, I couldn't help but wonder what happened during the attacks in Forks. So I researched it.

Since Forks was such a small town there wasn't that much information on the occurrences here, I found 2 websites, one about occurrences in Forks the other about a news interview.

I quickly read over the summary, _'There have been frequent attacks in the mountains close to La Push, Indian Reserve.'_

"Well this looks promising." I clicked on the link.

'_Late on the 23__rd__ of December a young man from Seattle was attacked on his way home from a long weekend at the Beach.'_ I couldn't fathom it, if there had been a wolf attack but a week ago, then I could've seen and been attacked by the wolf.

I was about ready to close down my computer and head to bed for the night when another link caught my eye. '_The Only Survivor Tells All._' I clicked on the link, opening up another window. The window had a Video uploaded onto it with the screen frozen. I could just make out the silhouette of the News caster in the far left hand corner of the Video window. Taking up the rest of the screen was the man she was interviewing. A middle-aged man with a look in his eye as if he had been thrown out in front of a moving car and was permanently stuck that way.

I scrolled onto the play button and started watching the film.

"So Mr., Gayle you are the only survivor of the many recent wolf attacks in Forks, Washington. What do you have to say about your face to face encounter with your wolf?" The camera switched views from the newscaster to the interviewee.

"Well at first I was walking down a road outside of Forks when I heard a noise in the bushes; so I called out to whatever was out there. I stood completely still staring at the forest for about 5 minutes before deciding that I was just my imagination and continuing to walk down the road. But the next thing I know I hear another noise, but this time on the other side of the road. So I turned my head and see these great blood red orbs staring straight at me through the bushes. I could barely move. It was like the sight of the eyes had put me in some type of trance. Only a split second after that, this huge animal like thing comes down on me and knocks me to the ground." The man was starring at the floor and as his story progressed his eyes seem to change from being just large to being obscenely huge, they all most looked like they were going to pop out of the sockets at any moment. You could tell just by looking at him, that this experience was one of the scariest things to ever happen to him.

"Now by huge animal like thing you mean a wolf don't you?" The newscaster had a sicking smile on her face as to try and challenge him that I was just a wolf.

"No-well I mean y-yes, sorta. This animal was a wolf, but I wasn't an average wolf. It was huge It had the outer appearance of a wolf but walked away from me on to legs like a human, he was massive and he had-"

"Well there you have it!" The newscaster cut off the man, smiling at the camera. "The recent wolf attacks are really large, dangerous wolves. Now we advise that most people stay home after dark and don't leave their homes under any circumstances at might. From Forks 10 News. Goodnight."


End file.
